


Holdings Hands and Broken Hearts

by yellowwolf56



Series: They For Them [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel fell for Dean Winchester.</p><p>Dean Winchester died for Sam Winchester.</p><p>Sam Winchester protected Sariel.</p><p>Sariel sheltered Riley Winchester.</p><p>Riley Winchester loved Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holdings Hands and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, sad, sad. Did I mention? Sad.

_Castiel fell for Dean Winchester._

_-_

Castiel sat in an uncomfortable chair next to the death bed of Dean Winchester. He held a limp hand as the monitors beeped around him.

"I can't heal you," he whispered. He pressed a small kiss to the back of Dean's hand. "I tried...and I can't."

Cas felt little wet lines trail down his face. He needed some explanation, but Sam was with the doctors and Riley was in another room being treated.

"I should say it now, before everyone comes in here and we're not alone. I fell for you, Dean, in more ways than you know. I just...was to afraid to say anything. Sam explained this to me a while back, and I couldn't say it. I love you."

- 

_Dean Winchester died for Sam Winchester._

A knife to the heart. That's what ended it for Dean. He had been stupid, forgotten Riley was still a little injured from their previous fight and that had left Sam an easy target on his left side _._

He stepped in the way of flashing metal and heard Riley's scream. Felt hands pull him away from the fighting and looked up into Cas's blue eyes.

Those eyes. Dean smiled, and flashed a look towards his siblings, who stood back-to-back against three demons.

"My family..." He breathed before the world faded out of existence.

-

_Sam Winchester protected Sariel._

Sam met Sariel when they had knocked on her door on Cas's advice. A woman with steely blue eyes answered.

Sam had thought Cas's eyes were blue. He would describe them as soft, usually. This woman's eyes were guards, blades draw and ready to fight if needed. Then the blue flashed on blue and she had gasped and yanked the Winchesters and the angel inside without another word.

Sariel had explained everything. Fleeing heaven after God's fall with a book given to her by the big man himself. She had traveled across the Earth in the body of a woman who had died three thousand years ago.

Sari had begun to travel with the shattered little band, with three becoming four again. She and Riley became the defacto leaders and Sam was in awe.

Sariel had the sharpness and fierceness of Dean but was softer, somehow. She seemed invincible.

So, how Sam ended up standing in front of her, protecting her from a spirit, he had no idea. He knew that the spirit couldn't reach her.

Sam relized with a jolt how hard he had fallen for Sari. He then relized that she had fallen harder and still was standing. Maybe, she would fall again. Just this time, for him.

_Sariel sheltered Riley Winchester._

Sariel had her arms around a sobbing younger Winchester, the girl having lasted very long without tears for a fifteen-year-old girl who's brothers had just died. Riley cried until her tears were spent, in the arms of a fallen angel.

Her family was gone. Sariel knew just how she felt.

_Riley Winchester loved Castiel._

She didn't love him in the way Dean had. 

Thinking about Dean was bad. It meant she was going cry, and Riley Mary Winchester was not going to cry.

Cas was her father figure now. He and Sariel had taken over her bringing up after Sam and Dean-

Stop. Rewind.

Cas was her father figure. Her and Sariel were now her parents. Occasionally, they would leave her with Bobby when she argued with one of them or she was in a particularly bad headspace, but they rarely did that.

She had even started calling Cas and Sari, "Dad" and "Mom" in public, because it was easier then any other explanation why a sixteen-year-old was traveling with two adults who looked to be in their  late thirties.

So yes, Riley loved Cas. That's why she cried in her "mother's" arms when he went to join Dean.

 


End file.
